


then my world went up into flames

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: The first thing he saw when he finally woke was John's face, twisted in distress, curls dangling down onto his forehead, tears in his eyes. He wondered if he had died in the fire, because this was most certainly what he thought heaven looked like."You're here," he whispered."I'm sorry that it took almost losing you to make me see that I would rather die than live a life without you."Inspired by the fire scene from The Greatest Showman, sequel to Rewrite the Stars (because these boys deserve a happy ending)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	then my world went up into flames

"And that is my account of the hurricane that forever changed my life." Alexander Hamilton turned to the audience with a triumphant flourish, beaming wildly as he was showered in applause. He had been invited to the Young Writers League Competition after his English teacher, Mr. Washington, submitted one of his essays on politics to the panel. He had decided to read the letter that had given him a one-way ticket to New York from the Caribbean. _"The Hurricane" _was an instant hit, with the entire room in tears, so moved by his words. His heart nearly stopped as he caught a glimpse of him in the back. So he had come, after all. Despite his insistence that it would never work out, John Laurens had captured Alexander's heart, and he would never stop trying to convince John that he was wrong. When Alexander had handed him the leaflet during lunch, John hadn't even met his eyes, but that didn't deter him. Now he was here, cheering for Alexander, his voice likely drowned out by the audience's uproar. For a moment, everything was perfect. That was when he caught a whiff of the smoke.__

____

__

For a moment, he was too stunned to register what was happening around him. Then the shouts of "Fire!" reached his ears, and the next thing he knew he was being pulled down from the stage by someone and shoved into another person. He stumbled, unable to see anything in his panic and the chaotic crowd, everyone trying to evacuate at once. He had to curl into a ball to avoid being trampled. Someone grabbed his arm and flung him over their shoulder as they raced towards the exit, and Alexander hadn't realized he was screaming until he was outside, safe, along with the last wave of people. The building went up into flames behind him. Coughing through the smoke, he called for John in a raspy voice. "John? Where are you? John!" He began to panic as he whirled around, pushing people aside as he searched for John.

"Kid, get out of here!" a man told him, "the firemen are coming!"

"No," he gasped, "you don't understand, my-my boyfriend, I think he's still in there!" The man froze, staring at Alexander with wide eyes. He seemed uncertain of what to do. Before he could say anything, Alexander had already swerved around him and was racing towards the building. He could hear people shouting at him behind, but none of that mattered. John was inside. John could be- no, he told himself. He couldn't bear to think like that. John had to be alive, he just had to be. "Hold on John," he wheezed as he ran inside, "I'm coming."

The first thing that struck him was the heat. It was almost unbearable, as though he was trapped inside a burning furnace. Which in a way, he was. But he grit his teeth, ripping off his shirt to cover his mouth and nose and struggling to keep his eyes open through the heavy smoke. None of the pain mattered, for whatever he was facing, John was surely going through worse.

"John!" he tried to yell. His throat didn't seem to be making a sound, or perhaps all the sound was being drowned out by his ringing ears. "John!" At last he saw him. John, his John, crumpled upon the floor. Unconscious. He crawled on the floor, trying to hoist him up. When that didn't work he grabbed his arm, practically dragging him across the floor, silently praying while inside his head he was screaming.

_Please, don't let him be dead, oh God, please, don't take him away from me. _It had been hardly a minute, though it felt like hours when he made it out, stumbling in his half-conscious state, still pleading with John to wake up.__

____

__

"There he is!" he heard someone shout.

"He's alive!" he managed to call back. "Please, take care of him... don't let him die..." He had a vague memory of someone standing over him, shaking his arm, before everything went dark.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing he saw when he finally woke was John's face, twisted in distress, curls dangling down onto his forehead, tears in his eyes. For a moment, he could do nothing but stare, before remembering what the previous night had wrought. He wondered if he had died in the fire, because this was most certainly what he thought heaven looked like. He became aware of his surroundings. They were in a hospital. He barely registered the sudden pains throughout his body as he squeezed John's hand, hardly daring to believe that this wasn't a dream or wishful fantasy, that the love of his life was really, truly there. 

"You're here," he whispered. John responded by leaning in to kiss him. Alexander closed his eyes, flooded with relief. Relief that John was here, relief that he had survived the flames, relief that even if this lasted for just one moment, the moment was theirs, and nobody else's.

"I'm sorry," John rasped, voice cracking. "I'm sorry that it took almost losing you to make me see that I would rather die than live a life without you." Alexander leaned in again, oblivious to the stares of the nurses and doctors around them. "Let them stare," John whispered. "No more hiding. You're mine, and I'll be damned if anyone tells me different."

"And you, my dear John, are mine, forever and always."

"My Alexander." There were walls yet to be broken down, proclamations yet to be made, but this time they didn't have to do it alone. They would rewrite the stars together.


End file.
